Arctur
Arctur is a hooded reptile being, who created The Doom Box with Deneb and two others of his species. Biography The Doom Box 5,000 years ago Arctur, Deneb, and two other beings of their kind were responsible for the creation of the Doom Box. For their actions, they made themselves outcasts. After the Doom Box was completed, they brought it out of a well of flames and placed onto the floor of the deep underground chamber (built with stone walls) for Arctur to examine it. After a moment of examining, he discovered a flaw (that could lead to the destruction of the entire galaxy) and immediately decided to have the Doom Box be destroyed. This lead to a brief argument with Deneb, which resulted with Arctur explaining that the Doom Box cannot be turn off due to a flaw. After a moment of uneasy silence, Arctur then swiftly grab a glowing axe (leaning against a wall), used its energy, and shattered the Doom Box into three pieces. Arctur then spoke He then spoke with the other two beings about the three planets where the pieces would be taken and kept hidden while was totally unaware that Deneb was carving a map with the locations onto a stone wall in the shadows. 4000 Years Later Arctur knowing that Core Hunter wanted the Doom Box, pretended to assist the criminal. When Bulk tried to blast Core Hunter, Arctur saved him by pushing him away at the last second then disappeared. Later, when Core Hunter found all three pieces of the Doom Box and connected the pieces in the ship junkyard, nothing happened. Arctur then explained to Core Hunter that the Doom Box only worked on a certain planet, which he teleported Core Hunter to. (Actually, Arctur lied and sent Core Hunter the only planet which the Doom Box could be destroyed.) Arctur then revealed his secret to the Alpha 1 Team. Together, they flew to a fiery destroyed planet. At the planet Arctur led them through a giant maze into the center. There they saw Core Hunter put the pieces of the box together, which made the Doom Box shrink. The energy of the box was absorbed into Core Hunter giving him immense power. Firing a deadly blast at Stormer, Arctur sacrificially intercepted the blast, which ended his life. Abilities and Traits Arctur seem to be pacific being, who spent his years in solitary (he claims to caused the destruction on his species and his home planet while atoning himself) and chasing those who had "stolen" Deneb's carved map. Arctur seem to have the ability to teleport from his home planet to anywhere in the galaxy and also can create a force field midair (from a simple wave of his hand) to deflect projectile objects. It is presumed he has also the ability to create illusions as he mentioned to Rocka that he is usually alone when "visiting", but allows "others to come with him"''Hero Factory Secret Mission #1: The Doom Box, page 96. Appearances *Hero Factory Secret Mission 1: The Doom Box ''(First appearance) Trivia *It is unknown if Arctur was the one who cause the treasure hunters/looters to vanish, but it is known he has chased and presumably defeated some of them. *In Hero Factory Secret Mission 2: Legion of Darkness, Von Ness makes a reference to an Acturian-lizard. Reference Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:The Doom Box Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:Deceased Category:LEGO